


Sweet, Sweet Summer.

by starrysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teacher!Sehun, idk what else to tag, if you find this lame scream at me i won't mind, sappy!jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysehun/pseuds/starrysehun
Summary: Sehun finds it weird that the uncle of his favorite student tries so hard to woo him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 18
Kudos: 139
Collections: Round 4: Spring and Summer





	Sweet, Sweet Summer.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Exo Seasonal Fest Round 4 as a self-prompt.
> 
> I started with something else and after so many rewritings, I ended up writing this. I have to thank the mods for their encouraging words and being kind. You guys are cool! I want to thank my beta J for making this less of a mess haha  
> To M, my saviour, what would I do without you? Thank you ♥️  
> I hope the readers find this worth of their time.

Sehun loved summers. 

Summer meant he could finally take a break from his work. Not that he hated his job. He loved being with kids and teaching them. Being an elementary school teacher was one of the best things that happened to him. It was just that he loved sleeping till it’s almost afternoon. He liked going to beaches and having a search party for the prettiest seashells. And the lazy evenings when he can go take a stroll at the nearby park and stay there till he could see the summer stars. Not to mention vacations and occasional sightseeings. These are the small things that made summer his favourite season. Sehun was just as happy as his students who were looking forward to their summer break. 

The summer had arrived early this year, bringing in the morning soft air, blazing sun and nostalgic evenings that made Sehun miss his younger days. 

School almost ended; it was the last day of the year, the day the year-end PTA meeting was scheduled on. The murmurs among students didn’t die even if Sehun tried to control them and Sehun gave up when the meeting started. He wanted the meeting to end as soon as possible so he could go home soon and rest a little. 

The meeting wouldn’t be that difficult given that the kids that year were so lovely. Despite being a homeroom teacher for the second graders he didn’t have a lot of things to complain about. So with each parent, he had a polite talk about how obedient or how smart their child had been. It’s his favourite thing about meetings—he could compliment his students to no end.

After he had met a dozen of parents, he finally saw his favourite student, Kim Rahee standing up from her seat and his head snapped toward the exit to see if her parents were there but instead there was this handsome man, clad in his formal suit who locked eyes with him as soon as he entered the classroom. Sehun almost forgot where he was until the man flashed him a smile too bright and bowed a greeting. 

That wasn't the first time Rahee's uncle showed up in her parents' stead and every time it would exasperate Sehun. This time wasn't any different. That guy just didn't listen to Sehun.

Sehun took his time to bow back and Rahee was already standing in front of that man who didn’t take his eyes off him. He finally spoke, “Good morning, Mr. Oh!”

Sehun blinked once before muttering a ‘ _please take your seat’._ Then composing himself, he continued, “Good morning, Mr. Kim. To be honest, I wasn’t expecting anyone other than Rahee’s mother. She didn’t mention that Rahee’s uncle would be attending the meeting.” 

Rahee looked like she was as confused as him. “Mom told me she would attend…” she threw a glare at her uncle, “why are you here?” 

Jongin finally pried his eyes away from Sehun and gave a saccharine smile to his niece. “Your mom had an appointment she forgot about and she asked me to come here.” 

Rahee only stared at him. Then she said, “you are lying. You wanted to come here to see him,” she pointed at Sehun, making his eyes widen, “didn’t you?” She squinted at him. “Mom said you kept whining about something on the phone yesterday.”

Sehun cleared his throat to get her attention. When she looked at him, he warned her about the situation in a gentle voice, “I don’t know if you are supposed to say that in front of your classmates.” He took a quick peek at his student’s uncle who looked too pleased as if his niece did not just expose him. “Your uncle must be embarrassed,” Sehun added, emphasising. 

Sehun was taken aback when Jongin spoke. “It is you who seem embarrassed, Mr. Oh.” Stunned and warm at the cheeks, Sehun feigned a cough, not liking the turn of events. 

Just because he was handsome didn’t mean he could say anything and get away with it. Sehun wanted to snort aloud but the place he was in didn’t give him the freedom to do so. He stared back at him as if he dared him to continue. They stared until Rahee muttered something along the lines of ‘ _I am gonna tell mom’._

They both snapped back to reality and Jongin blurted, “how is Rahee at school?”

Sehun sighed, leaning back to his seat. “I have zero complaints about her. She’s friendly and kind. Everyone in this class likes her. She has done all the tests so well too. She is smart.” 

“She takes after her uncle. That’s why she’s so smart,” flaunted Jongin, looking fondly at his niece who didn’t miss her chance to counter-attack him.

“Which uncle, you?” She asked eyes shining innocently and her uncle gaped at her, “I think my other uncle is smarter than you.” 

Jongin looked at her, schooling a hurt expression and Sehun just watched them go back and forth, suppressing his laugh and holding himself back from chiding. 

“Okay _okay_ ,” he interrupted them, and fortunately, they spared him attention, “I can see what she got from you. And _now_ ,” he stressed when he saw the other open his mouth to say something, effectively stopping him, “I think that’s all I have to say about her. She’s a lovely child.” Rahee gave him the most adorable smile and Sehun replied with one. “What will you miss about school during holidays?” He asked, not minding the sulking man beside her. 

She tilted her head cutely and whispered as if it’s supposed to be a secret, “you.” 

Sehun just chuckled, shaking his head a little. “I doubt you’d miss me that much, to be honest.” He turned to Jongin who for some reason refused to stop staring at him and that made Sehun squirm in his seat. He was starting to feel jittery. “That’s all. Thank you very much for attending on behalf of Mrs Kim. Safe drive back home.”

One could tell Jongin was reluctant to leave by the way he slowly rose from his seat. Sehun knew that guy would sit there all day and stare at him, without a care in the world. He would dare. 

“When will we see each other again, Mr. Oh?” He advanced, flustering Sehun again. Beside him, Rahee rolled her eyes and held his hand. 

“Uncle, can we _go_ now? My friends are looking at you weirdly.” She didn’t wait for her uncle to respond to her and started dragging him out of the class after waving her teacher a goodbye. It wasn’t even a minute, she came back again with an elated expression.

“Yes?” Sehun looked at her curiously. He thought she must have left something behind. But she came near him and waved a card in front of his face. 

“He said he will buy me ice cream if I give this to you.” She pushed that letter into his hands and drifted back. “Bye for real now, Mr. Oh!” With a final, cute bow she left the classroom again. 

He took a peek into the letter and sighed. _Beloved Sehun,_ was all he saw and decided that the letter should wait. 

Sehun took a deep breath, wondering what was wrong with that guy and prepared himself when he saw another student standing up, indicating his parents were there. 

_Just an hour or two_ , he thought, comforting himself. He just couldn’t wait to take a long nap. 

  
  
  
  


Seemed like it would take another two hours for him to reach his home. His friend had texted him that he wanted to have a short chat with him and would give him a ride back home. 

Just like his friend texted, Sehun saw Baekhyun waiting for him, leaning against his Audi. He must have just finished his work. He waved at him, earning a boyish grin in return.

"Why do you suddenly want to meet up?" He asked as he got in the passenger seat. 

Baekhyun stopped his whistling and smiled, not taking his eyes off the road. "No special occasions, I just felt like I wanted to be nice and you came to my mind. I also happen to be free now so I thought I could treat you something."

Sehun scoffed. "So random but I am touched by your kind gesture." Baekhyun hehe-ed at him. "Does that mean I get to choose the place then?"

  
  


"I can't believe I asked what you want and you chose tteokbeokki." Baekhyun expressed his disappointment. 

"I just have been craving it for a week and that's all I can think about now."

Baekhyun kept shaking his head and telling how he was wasting his kindness on tteokbeokki. But he was the one who enjoyed it the most if those excessive smacking noises weren’t any signs. 

"How was your day?" It was a mundane question but it made Sehun groan. Just thinking about what that one particular guy did made him tired. He told him about how irksome Jongin was.

"Again? He won't ever listen to you, will he?" Baekhyun was a snickering mess. 

"And told Rahee to hand me this card. What is he, twenty-two?" Sehun sighed. 

"He could be. By the looks how he's trying so hard to woo you." 

Sehun looked at Baekhyun exhausted. "Can he stop? Why would he do that?" But the thought of him trying to court him was so sweet and it made Sehun weak at heart. "I am not immune enough for this cute shit."

Baekhyun whistled. "So you do think this is cute."

Sehun pleaded with him and they stopped their banter to order another serving of tteokbeokki with extra fish cakes that Sehun loved. 

  
  


When Baekhyun was driving to Sehun's place, he was unusually silent except for his occasional whistling. Sehun recognised the song. It's one of the songs they played in the snack bar. He seemed in a good mood so Sehun didn't mind the silence. The sunlight wasn't too harsh that afternoon so he enjoyed the view. 

Just the thought that his summer started delighted him. He mentally listed all the things he could do that summer and a certain handsome smile interrupted his thoughts.

_Seriously, what is he trying to do?_

Perhaps Kim Jongin just loved showing up at the school having Rahee as an excuse so that he could see him. Sehun could not find it in him to hide the smile that emerged at the thought.

  
  


As if what happened at the school wasn’t strange enough, when they reached Sehun’s apartment, Baekhyun took out something from his shorts pocket.

“Here,” Baekhyun handed it to him with a quirky smile. It took Sehun a fraction of second to recognise the paper and he gasped aloud taking it from him, “I wish I knew what he’s trying so hard for.”

Sehun didn’t pay Baekhyun any heed as he examined it. Another letter from Jongin? “What… is this? What’s he trying to do now? When did he give this to you?”

“My dear friend, as I said before I don’t know what your loverboy is up to. He just asked me to give this to you. I’ll hear it from you later. Now please excuse me, I have my own boyfriend to go give some love to so get out of my car.” 

  
  


When he was in the elevator, his hands were itching to read the card in his hand and he didn’t try to resist it this time. He started with the one he’s been holding. 

_I know you might be upset that I came to school but you should know. Even if I have to cross seven oceans to see you, I will do it in a beat. You have that effect on me. (Is it too cheesy?) I just need an excuse, that’s all._

If only Jongin was in front of him, he would have cursed aloud because what the fuck? And why was Sehun’s heart racing as if he’s a teenager? That is not the first time he had read something cheesy.

Yet. Yet, the smile he saw on his reflection told him otherwise. Snorting, he fished out the other card that Rahee gave him, embracing himself for another dose of sappiness.

_Beloved Sehun,_

_Wasn’t it a summer day like this when I first saw you? All it took was a single glance from you and suddenly the world became a better place. I am glad I brought all my courage together to talk to you that day._

  
  
  
  


The lights were on when he stepped into the living room. Holding the letter Baekhyun handed him, he looked around curiously. “No way…” he told himself as he followed his instincts and walked towards the kitchen. True to his instincts, there he was. 

Broad shoulders on display as he worked on the coffee machine, the sweet smell wafting into Sehun’s nostrils. Jongin threw a glance over his shoulder, giving him a nonchalant yet handsome smile. 

Sehun got distracted by that breath-taking smile for a second before he recovered from the trance, wondering what was happening. 

“Why are you here?” Asked Sehun, waving the cards he’s holding, that was unmistakenly written by the man standing before him. “And what are these, huh?”

Jongin left the coffee machine alone and turned around, looking deflated. He muttered something inaudible as he approached a clueless Sehun. 

“What?” Sehun asked only to get a shake of the head in response. 

“Wrong questions, _Mr. Oh!_ Why does Rahee think you are smarter than me? You are supposed to ask for your greeting kiss.” 

With all speed and zero hesitation, Sehun plunged forward for a quick peck on the other’s lips making him giggle like a teenager. “Now tell me what you are up to. Baekhyun hyung thinks you are trying to woo me.”

Jongin combed his hair, nodding his head thrice, "well what's wrong with that?"

"Why would you woo your _husband_?" Sehun flicked his head, earning a pout.

Jongin walked back to the coffee machine humming. “Have you read the cards?”

“I did… but Jongin, why would you—” 

“Now the third one is on the table. Go read it.”

Sehun whirled around and gasped.

There was a folded card; tucked into a bouquet of red roses wrapped neatly in a red wrapper. Something tugged at his heart. Did he get the date wrong? 

He silently walked towards it and picked the card up. 

_I know you'd be curious. And no, I didn't mix the dates up. I know our fourth wedding anniversary is in a week. But it's a special day nonetheless. The day we first met!_

A chuckle escaped his lips and Jongin was behind him, with two mugs of steaming coffee, matching the rhythm of his laugh.

"You might not think it's special but for me, it is," he placed Sehun's cup on the table and held his free hand, lightly tracing the golden band in his ring finger.

Sehun continued reading the letter, leaning into the sturdy chest behind his back. 

_You always finish your work before me and wait for me at home. Today I wanted to be the one to wait for you (or I wanted you to come home to me for once). How does it feel? I would always feel like working the whole day was worth it, if I could see you smile like that at me. My exhaustion would dissipate into the air and my greeting kiss is something I look forward to daily._

Sehun stopped reading it and shifted in Jongin's embrace so that he could face him. He leaned in once again to kiss the other, lingering a little longer. "Happy now?"

"Mhmm."

"You are so sappy, do you know that Jongin?"

Jongin nodded his head again. "Aren't you gonna complete it?"

_I know I say I love you a hundred times a day but it doesn't seem enough. I feel like I want to keep telling you that, at every waking moment. No matter how long I look at you, I just can't get enough of you. Is it normal that I want to love you more than you love me?_

_Even if you don't say it, I know you love me a lot. You love me more than anything in the world. I also know I am a little difficult to love. But you make it look like it's easy._

"The concept of love itself isn't easy, Jongin." Sehun was still staring at the letters but he wasn't focusing. Jongin caressed his arm. 

"I know but we didn't give up on each other. How beautiful it is to have something like this, don't you think?"

Sehun laughed although sounding like he was holding back from tearing up. "Are you going to ask my hand for the second time?"

Jongin placed an impromptu kiss on the back of his neck that sent chills down his spine and said, "as if you won't say yes if I ask you."

Sehun would. In a heartbeat. Not only in this life, but all those coming lives, he wanted them to find each other and to love each other. Sehun was not used to saying stuff like these aloud but he was just as sappy as Jongin. 

_I have more and more to say but let me save it for our coming years together. Happy ten years since we first met. Thank you for not giving up on us. I love you._

"So..." Sehun spoke after a deep breath, "I love you too."

Jongin's eyes turned softer. Sehun never said those words often so whenever he said them, Jongin made sure to treasure it. All those awkward confessions and clumsy words of love, he treasured them all. 

"Our coffee must be cold now," Jongin pointed out, as he pulled Sehun into an embrace. 

"Let it be," Sehun told him as he made himself comfy in the hug. "Let's stay like this."

"But," Jongin paused, thinking about something, "you haven't read the fourth card though."

Sehun broke the hug. "There's another one?"

Jongin pointed to the fridge. "You might want to take a look at that."

Sehun didn't waste a second to examine what Jongin had for him. There was a card with just one sentence written on it tucked under a magnet. _Are you ready to spend this summer with me in Bali?_

"Kim Jongin, are you serious? What do you mean by we're spending our summer in Bali?!"

"That means we're gonna spend our summer in Bali."

"I swear if this is a prank," Sehun warned him with his eyes but there was a disbelieving smile on his face. 

"The tickets are in the cabinet drawer and we are leaving tomorrow."

Sehun's smile widened and the mirth lit up his face. "To Bali? The whole freaking summer?"

"Yes, my dear husband, yes. I know you always wanted to go there."

Of course, he would know. It was Jongin, after all. The one who opened Sehun's heart and made him brave enough to love again. Held Sehun's hand who had once thought he would never love anyone after experiencing a heartbreak that didn't prick him anymore. Because he had Jongin. Jongin who would give him the world if only he can. Jongin, who loved him with all of him since day one. Jongin who owned his heart. 

Sehun didn't know how, but mere words of _'I love you'_ didn't seem enough. He loved him beyond everything. 

And it was a relief that Jongin knew it.

  
  
  


Days later, Sehun found himself falling in love again. With Jongin who shone under the sunlight, as he ran after him so that he can throw him into the water.

"Stop there! You lost at rock, paper, scissors! Be fair!" Jongin shouted behind him and Sehun laughed at him. 

  
  
  


Sehun loved summers. 

It was because he loved sleeping till it’s almost afternoon, tangled with Jongin. He liked going to beaches and having a search party for the prettiest seashells with Jongin. And the lazy evenings when he can go take a stroll at the nearby park, intertwining hands with Jongin and stay there till he could see the summer stars so that he could see Jongin being fascinated with them.

Most importantly, he loved summer because summer is when he met Jongin. Summer is when he found love again. 


End file.
